KOKORO KISEKI
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: The story of the Vocaloid Kagamine twins, Len and Rin. Is it just a story about a lonely scientist and his heartless android? Is it possible for a miracle to happen many times? My very first vocaloid fanfic R&R Please :3 Enjoy!


Circle of Hearts

Hi~ this is my very first vocaloid fan fic~ I chose the Kagamine twins 'cause I got this story from their song, Kokoro Kiseki. I tried my best to put together the story, I mean since there's a duet~ but they have different stories so, it's not as easy as putting together songs when writing it in story format. Okay, so this fic was originally a gift to my best friend and Onee-chan, Piku. I just edited it. Since she liked it I hope you'll like it too. :33 Some parts are based off the manga version of the story as well~~ ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the vocaloids and I don't own the song KOKORO KISEKI also. I don't even own the program. X3 All rights goes to their owners.

* * *

"Goodbye..." The girl said as she closed her eyes and stopped her breathing and pulse to continue.

"Riinnnn!!!!" The boy shouted as he watched his beloved twin sister die cause of an unknown illness.

Len, his name was, Len Kagamine. He quietly held his twin sister's hand as he cry over her death. Whose name was, Rin Kagamine.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Len became a smart but lonely scientist. He moved to a country side where he can live in peace. There he began his experiments, day and night he would work on every one of his experiments, trying to find something that could bring Rin back to her. Then, he one day made a breakthrough into science history. He created an android that was based on her beloved twin sister, Rin, it was miracle, as he pushed the last button on his computer he then prepared the awakening of the android named Rin into this world.

When he was done downloading every detail to the android he then activated Rin.

_"First miracle, when you were born."_

"Okay...now open.." He said as he stared at his creation and he called it. "KISEKI"

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning..." Rin replied.

"Do you know who I am?" Len asked playfully.

"You're my creator..." Rin stared blankly at Len.

Len wondered why Rin was like this, no smile and no emotion filled her words.

"Is the system working properly?" Len asked worriedly.

"Yes, no problems at all." Rin replied.

Len wondered worriedly, _If the system's working properly then why isn't she smiling upon her arrival to this world? _Len wondered throughout the moment.

He turned to Rin "You shall be named Rin..." Len said with a smile.

He held his hand out to Rin for her to shake it, expecting her to respond by shaking it. Rin didn't respond to the action and kept staring blankly into him. Len thought of another way, since he thought that Rin must've thought that he's dangerous or anything, He patted Rin on the head cheerfully, but there was still no response from the robot. Then Len remembered something important, an important thing that can't be made with the robot itself. It was called a heart. Len ran to his computer then began researching his files.

He developed one program a program that could give Rin a heart, but it wasn't perfectly created that it might cause Rin to shutdown, he took the liberty of developing it perfectly....even if it means until the end of his life.

"KOKORO is a program that will run on for eternity. Except there is one condition to load. If it were not based on what is called "INOCHI", it seems it won't be allowed to run" Flashed the screen.

So days went by, Rin got to know more about the Professor Len's information and about time.

"Professor, please wake up. It's already morning." Rin said as she entered the Len's lab carrying a hot cup of tea on a tray.

"Wha! What time is it now?!" Len said as wakes up from sleep on his computer.

"It's 7:30." Rin said as she went near Len's table.

"I've been napping for two hours, huh? Ahh well, I'll continue doing my work then." Len said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Rather than dozing, rest neatly. I am inputted by the information that the humans need dormancy." Rin warned.

"It will not work either, I want to complete this as soon as possible, Rin." Len pushed his glasses back to his eyes.

"What is it?" Rin questioned as she placed the hot cup of tea on Len's table.

Len stared at Rin with a caring look in his eyes and smiled. "Your "HEART"."

His face began to turn serious as he talks to Rin about her "HEART". "It is a program that's still missing, an important thing that couldn't be made."

"I want to teach it to you..." Rin continued to listen to Len as she was wondering about the program. "It's a very wonderful thing...The feeling of happiness, sadness..."

"I don't understand..." Rin replied emotionless-ly as usual.

Len patted her on the head. "Don't worry, someday, I'm sure a "Miracle" will happen." He said then he laughed.

* * *

**FUTURE**

"You are no longer here. Many years had passed. I was all alone."

The android said, who was left alone in the rotting laboratory. She wasn't clean as well as she was in the past years. Her face and body had smudges of dirt and her shirt was no longer defined as white and clean.

"I want to know who that person was..." Rin said as she stood behind the rotting lab coat of her professor. "Who was working on something for me until the end of his life.."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Professor, what's wrong?" Rin asked as she saw the Len knelt down hard on the floor and painfully coughed many times. She went closer to see what was happening to Len.

_"My image reflected in those eyes of yours"_

"It's nothing, I'm alright." Len said as he tried to cover his hand and mouth, which was covered from blood that came out from his coughing. But this didn't stop Rin from seeing this.

_"What does this existence mean to you?"_

"You are spitting blood, in a case for a human being to be doing this is anxious for the health. Because of the respiratory tract bleeding, the patient chokes and dies after sometime."

Rin explained to Len very well. Len was staring at Rin to his amazement, he cried and hugged Rin fully with his arms. "You must have medical treatment immediately..."

_"For me, time is not infinite you see."_

Len continued to cry as he was hugging Rin, she became confused of this. "Professor, is there an error in my analysis?" She asked. Len didn't answered, his crying slowly maximized.

_"Yet you don't understand, no, not yet..."_

"---WHY DO YOU CRY?"

* * *

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

""KOKORO", the only thing he was making for me..." Rin said as she rushed to Len's computer, there she switched it on and executed a research on a program called "KOKORO".

"ERROR" The computer roared. "An unknown virus was detected in the CV02."

"A virus? Such a thing doesn't have possibility." Rin began typing vastly on the keyboard. "There is no problem located in the diagnosis."

"I am the Robot of miracle made by the Professor..." She said as she corrected the error. "It is right, is it not, Professor?"

"Professor..!" Rin shouted as she connected the appropriate wires Len used to connect to her when installing a program, then she held her hand out to the screen of the machine to begin.

"An error was corrected, begin a program for installation." The computer said.

**"The Third Miracle Starts...|"**

The program, "KOKORO", was being installed into Rin, she watched as she sees a bright flash of light and hears a loud beat from a heart.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Rin...Rin are you here?" Len said as he reach out to touch Rin, who was sitting beside him on a chair.

"The program, "KOKORO", will be complete in the future. Now it remains unfinished. But in the far future after I have died, by several coincidences."

Len said as he sees a flash back from the early present, where he was still healthy that time.

* * *

**FLASH BACK FROM THE FLASH BACK**

**_(N/A: When it's in Italic and underlined it means Len's still narrating from the future present.)_**

The miracle occurs.

_"You might not have understood the message that time."_

"MESSAGE...RECEIVING...THE SOURCE IS...FROM THE FUTURE...." Rin said as she receives the message from the future.

_"But, certainly I received it."_

_"Ah, but I will do a cruel thing to you. I will leave you and you will be alone for a long time" _

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"I'm very sorry, Rin" Len said as she touched Rin's cheek and looked at her. "But forgive what I said..."

"ARIGATO"

* * *

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

That word echoed in Rin's head as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Ah?!" She felt the beating of "KOKORO" and thus, she began shaking. "Ah!? WHAT?" She continued as the beat continued. "WHY?" Her tears continued to fall from her eyes down to the floor where she landed on her knees not gently but hardly as well.

"WHY...DON'T MY TEARS...STOP FROM FALLING?" She covered her cheeks with her two hands, she felt her own self trembling with sadness. "WHY AM I SHAKING?"

"Is this..." The beat got faster and faster. "Is this what I had hoped for..."KOKORO"?" She buried her whole face in her palms, and was in a position of a kneel sit on the floor.

When Rin got accustomed to the tears, She appointed her face where Len's rotting lab coat was, staring at it. Remembering the time when Len was alive, and was always scratching his head cause of the complication in the program, "KOKORO". But all that faded back into a rotting lab coat that's hung on chair.

Rin stood up from her position and walked near to the rotting lab coat. She touched it gently with her hand and began to sing. "FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI"

She took the rotting lab coat from the chair and hugged it tight, remembering the times when Len always smiled as she let her tears fall. "He told me how being happy really means"

"FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI" She continued to sing as she remembered the time when Len was sick. "And now I know what true sadness really means"

Rin's hand trembled as she grasped the Len's rotting lab coat with all her might. "FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO..." Remembering Len's happy face and the times they spent together.

"MUGEN!" She shouted as she cried many tears out. "How deep and touching they are!" She placed her hands containing the cloth on her chest, and sang with all her might as many tears fell down from her eyes.

After her musical mourning, she quickly ran out of the rotting lab and went to a cliff. Which was overlooking the whole city, that is now dead. There, on the top of the cliff, Len's grave was located.

"Now, I am beginning to understand, the reason why I was born." She softly sang as she stood infront of the tombstone. "Because being alone must be lonesome."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"The human race will be ruined. It has not been stopped yet." Len said as he educated Rin for more information. "I want to leave the song, which is you, which I, the human being, created."

"In case of the crisis, the human being has its priority in continuing the development of the species, or the economy, generally." Len pointed out to Rin as she listened attentively.

"Although, some people are doing the priority of the saving of the DNA and so on, already." He gave Rin a caring looks in his eyes.

"Music, is a very wonderful thing also, it is possible to partake it beyond the world." He smiled at Rin. "You are the inheritance which introduces the song, RIN"

"Your motivity is a somewhat exaggerated, but now, my pleasure is that when you were born." Rin gave him a confused look and said. "Surely, I am relieved by you in his world."

Len pulled out a music sheet and handed it over to Rin. "...." Rin looked at it, speechless of what to say.

"The wind's beginning to blow. Let's go home" Len said as he offered his hand to Rin. Rin looked at Len's hand emotionless, Len's sweat dropped. But Rin gave her hand anyway.

"As expected," Len said as he looked at the way Rin's hand was drooping onto his. "You don't know how to hold someones hand yet."

_"Second Miracle was the times we spent together"_

* * *

**BACK TO THE FUTURE**

Rin regretted that fact, as she held her hand out to the sky, her tears continued to fall. "I could not grasp your hand back then! I could have said nothing to you!" She shouted.

Then she continued to sing her heart out. "Yes, on that day, during that time, I could tell sincere words from my heart."

She stopped singing as she recalled the moments she shared with Len.

She pictured her every memory of Len with her, teaching her how to sing with music sheet he gave her. "In every memory," The time they held each other's hand. "My heart lives on..."

The time when Len patted her cheerfully on the head with love. "and is overflowing with feelings..." She smiled and continued to cry as she also sang once again.

"I can say now," She looked up, her chest sparked a very bright and beautiful light as her heart, KOKORO, beats with love for Len. "True and sincere words"

The KOKORO then sent a message from her to Rin in the past. "I dedicate and give this song to you!" She said as she raised up her hands to the light shining down upon her, still crying.

"ARIGATO!" And as if a miracle was happening, Len was beside her holding her hand. While they enjoy every moment together. "For giving me birth to this world!"

She pointed up to the birds flying above them, a white feather came down and encircled them together. "ARIGATO! ARIGATO!" She continued to sing.

"For the days that we went through together!" Rin cried happily, as she sees the two of them together, she sang happily from her heart. "ARIGATO! ARIGATO!"

"For everything you gave me and more!" Her mind pictured the things Len gave her everything that she needed and more, her smile appeared in every memory of Len.

* * *

**PRESENT**

_"Across a few hundred years"_

"ARIGATO!" Len heard this from the past, which made him look at Rin with surprise. She saw her smiling as she sings with every tear of joy coming down from her eyes.

_"I have reached this message"_

"ARIGATO" He cried as he joined Rin's singing and happily embraced her. "ARIGATO"

_"A beautiful voice from a future angel, who sings from right from her heart!"_

"I will sing-

_"Third Miracle is, "MAGOKORO" from you in future"_

_"The Fourth Miracle I don't need it"_

* * *

**FUTURE**

In the future, Rin was singing her heart out for Len with every bit of love she had in her heart. ."-for you forever more!" She sang hard as her tears continued to flow.

Every memory of her with Len and the times they spent together flashed before her eyes. She smiled as she sees it all. Then suddenly...

CRACK!

Her eyes widened as she hears... And feels this. Rin's headset cracked into a million pieces, but she was smiling through it all, it brought her melody to an awful and shocking stop.

And and she collapsed as she held her hand up...

But something happened, she didn't reach the ground as she collapsed, but except her hand met the hand of an angel before she could land painfully on the ground.

And to her surprise... She was face to face with Len, who was smiling at her as well, as few white feathers fell from above.

Her eyes widened again, from the surprise to see once again her Professor. And she returned a smile and cried happily from her eyes. "Arigato..."

And as she closed her eyes, she stopped crying and smiled for the last time.

"It was exactly a miracle."

"The robot that obtained "KOKORO" kept singing."

"She sang all of her feelings."

"But the miracle lasted only a moment."

"The "KOKORO" was far too big for her."

"Unable to withstand that weight, the machine shorted."

"And was never to move again."

"However, her face was filled with a peaceful smile."

"She really did look like an angel."

END

"The message was transmitted..."

* * *

**PRESENT**

Len continued to hug to Rin as she sung her heart out. He was happy for this time, she understood the message from the future Rin. It was exactly a miracle.

"The third miracle is two miracles occured at the same time"

"One is a sudden communication from th future"

"Another one is a program modification"

Rin was happy too, for she now understand everything.

"Her song corrected her own mind."

"It is a connection that she suddenly obtains Kokoro."

And when the time came when Len was suppose to be parting ways with Rin.

"His life ended."

Rin willingly accepted the inheritance from her Professor's hands.

"He gave her the inheritance of solitude."

"And he entrusted her the Key to the miracle."

"Arigato" Rin and Len both said happily to each other.

* * *

**FUTURE**

Len's grave, which was sitting on top of the cliff, would always be seen with a yellow head band next to it.

* * *

So?~ What do you think about the story? :3 Hope you liked it^^ I'm sorry if some of you aren't that satisfied x3;

Meanings:

FUSHIGI - Wonder

KOKORO - Mind, Heart, Feelings, etc. (It has a variety of meanings)

MUGEN -Infinite

ARIGATO- Thank You

MAGOKORO - a True sincere heart

INOCHI- Life

KISEKI - a Miracle

Thank you for taking your time to read. And please don't forget to review X3


End file.
